When a customer of a financial institution begins to run out of checks, the customer traditionally has had several ways to order another supply of checks. Many customers travel to a branch office of the financial institution and place the order with a branch office employee, or call a customer contact center of the financial institution and place the order with a customer contact center employee. However, reordering checks in either of these ways is not an efficient use of the customers' or the employees' time, and relies on the customer to initiate the check reorder.
Another way to reorder checks to access a check reorder website to place an order for an additional supply of checks. The customer can place the order by providing and submitting certain information such as the account number, routing number, etc. Although reordering checks in this manner eliminates the direct involvement of the employees of the financial institution, the process still relies on the customer to initiate the check reorder. In view of these issues, improved methods and systems for automatic check reordering are needed.